


Sway with Me

by TVgirll1971



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVgirll1971/pseuds/TVgirll1971
Summary: Will explains to Frankie why he thinks she's a great dancer
Relationships: Will Chase/Frankie Trowbridge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Sway with Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missthang616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/gifts).



> Based on a prompt by Missthang616

Frankie walked to Will’s door, with a tipsy Will leaning on her for support. Since Will had a little too much to drink at Susan’s surprise birthday party, Frankie volunteered to take him home.

“You’re pretty.” Will said, leaning on Frankie as she opened the door to his place.

“You’re drunk.” She pointed out.

“Yes.” he admitted as they walked in, then added. “But tomorrow I’ll be sober but you’ll still be pretty.”

Frankie rolled her eyes and laughed. “Let’s get you to bed.” 

“No.” Will said as he took his arm off and stood right in front of her. “I want to tell you something first. You remember back when I said Susan would win best dancer? I was wrong. I think it'd be you."

Frankie shot him a look, "You've never seen me dance, Will."

"I've danced with you."

Frankie titled her head at him. "In Rome. Slow dancing doesn't count. All I did there was follow your lead."

"Okay", Will agreed. Practically seducing her with his eyes, he continued in a suggestive voice, “I have seen you fight though. The way your body moves—your whole body—arms, legs, hips all moving in perfect harmony. I remember the first time you "danced" with me like that.” Touching her face, he said. “That look on your face when you charged at me” he then reached down with his other hand and touched her hip. “the way you swung your leg up to kick me,” He took his hand off her cheek and ran his fingers down her arm, “the way you blocked every one of my blows, our bodies in perfect sync, then grabbing my arm” he suddenly pulled her towards him, “and flipping me? Sexy."

"It was an erotic experience for you?" she asked, with a skeptical smile.

"Wasn't for you?" he asked.

"Considering I got stuffed in a trunk afterwards, not really." She said with an amused shrug. However, in her head, she had to admit, it was pretty sexy. After all, that was the moment she realized Will Chase wasn’t some cookie cutter FBI agent. The way he fought her, matching her blow for blow. Up until that point, she assumed her CIA training gave her the edge. She was wrong—she soon found out she and Will were evenly matched. In hindsight, she had to admit, that was pretty sexy.

"You know what's even more amazing than us fighting?” Will continued, as he put both his hands on her hips and looked at her suggestively. “It's us fighting together. You, me, a team of bad guys. There's nothing sexier. Both of us using our nimble, athletic bodies to get the upper hand. And when we work in unison to bring a guy down?” Will closed his eyes and smiled “Ooh, that’s almost a sexual experience.”

With a small smile, Frankie replied. “We were talking about dancing, not sex. You honestly think me being a great fighter means I’m a great dancer?”

Will smiled. "Absolutely. Anyone with your moves, can definitely dance. In fact," he said as he put her hands in his, "why don't we try it out?"

Frankie smiled "You want to dance here? In your apartment?”

He smiled. “Why not?”

Frankie chuckled, glanced down, and shook her head, “You need to get to bed, Will.”

“After the dance.” He replied.

“There’s no music.” She pointed out. 

Out of nowhere, Will began singing and dancing provocatively with Frankie, their hips moving as they proceed to one part of the room.

_  
“When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more.” _

Flashback to their hand to hand fight when they first met  


_  
“Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me” _  


Present day—Will turns Frankie and they dance towards the opposite end of the room  


_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway, I go weak” _ (Will dips Frankie)  


Flashback to them fighting the bad guys in Berlin (Good Will Hunting)  
_  
“I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now.” _  


Present day  


_  
“Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway, I go weak. _” (Will twirls Frankie)  


Flashback to them fighting in Bulgaria (Five Spies and a baby)  


_“I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now.” _

Present day—Will stops. Frankie, breathless, stares into Will’s eyes.  


Will smiled. “What’d I tell you? Best dancer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since last year, I've had this image of a Whiskey Cavalier fight scene set to the song "Sway". We have two couples on the show so my original vision was the song undercutting one couple fighting bad guys and the other dancing. So, thank you Miss Thang for giving me the opportunity to do a revised version of that here. 
> 
> "Sway" was composed by Luis Demetrio. Lyrics by Norman Gimble.
> 
> The "tomorrow I'll be sober but you'll still be pretty." line was a paraphrase of the famous insult by Winston Churchill to socialite Bessie Braddock. (Churchill used the word ugly to describe Ms. Braddock)


End file.
